Numerous types of ramps are often used to assist in the loading and unloading of objects from transportation vehicles. Particularly, trucks, vans, trailers and the like may utilize ramps to assist in the loading of objects such as ATVs, motorcycles, lawnmowers, etc. One common type of ramp may consist of a plurality of rungs whereby each rung is separated from a successive rung by an open space. The rungs are connected at or near the ends by rails. The successive rungs and the rails form a series of frame-like structures surrounding the central openings, similar to a ladder. Such a structure allows for loading and unloading of objects, such as ATVs, motorcycles, lawnmowers and etc., as long as the diameter of the tires of such objects is greater than the gap or distance between the successive rungs. In other words, the tires of the objects to be loaded must be greater in size than the central openings between the successive rungs of the ramp so that the object can be moved along the ramp.
Users frequently load many different types of objects onto the transporting vehicle. For example, a user may desire to use a single ramp to load a motorcycle and an ATV onto the transporting vehicle. However, the ATV and the motorcycle may have different sized tires so that the single ramp is unable to allow a user to effectively load and unload the ATV and the motorcycle. Accordingly, a user must connect a first type of ramp to the transporting vehicle to load the motorcycle, disconnect the first type of ramp, and connect a second type of ramp to the transporting vehicle to load the ATV. In addition, in such an example, the user must transport both types of ramps in order to be able to unload the ATV and the motorcycle.
Even if a single ramp is able to accommodate a few different types of objects to be loaded, the central opening between the rungs often causes difficulty in the loading and unloading of those certain objects. For example, even if the object, such as an ATV, has tires with diameters greater than the length of the central opening of the ramp, the tires may be difficult to move from one central opening to another central opening along the length of the ramp. The user must apply sufficient force to move the object from one central opening of the ramp, over the ramp rung and into the next central opening of the ramp.
Advantageously, the present invention provides an apparatus for insertion between rungs of a ramp to provide a surface for unloading and loading objects. The central opening between the rungs may be partially, substantially or completely filled by the apparatus to ease the loading and unloading of the object for the user.